


I Love You, Yah.

by LaFormeTaysia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, DracoxHarry - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, drarry fic - Freeform, gay hp fic, hp fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFormeTaysia/pseuds/LaFormeTaysia
Summary: Quidditch and butterbeer. Red cheeks and numb hands. Winter has come leaving Draco and Harry at the Burrow for Christmas. One quidditch match short of a Boy Who Lived causes some newfound confessions. What's left to say than the world's most famous words. 
"I love you."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DBCovers1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBCovers1/gifts).



Harry watched Draco as he flew across the sky, a small smile on his face, the late December air biting at his nose and ears. He took a slow sip from the warm butterbeer in his hands, laughing quietly when Ginny scored yet another goal against Ron, enjoying the loud and vibrant curse words falling out of his best friend’s lips. He snorted as Ginny and Draco high five each other, glancing at Teddy as he sat in the snow. He bit his lip as the younger child’s hair became an ashy blonde similar to his father’s.

  
He couldn’t help but sigh quietly as he watched the young boy on the ground as he made a snowman. He couldn’t help but think of the two absolutely amazing people who had died for these kinds of moments. Silence, peace and complete happiness except for a brief feeling of grief. The people they had lost during the war had created holes in hearts and they were slowly healing, but they were becoming scar tissue. Permanent, emotional scar tissue.

  
He had noticed how it had come to effect the people around him. George’s normal contagious laughter had been dimmed into something small. Ron’s smile was broken, crooked and didn’t reach his eyes like it had once. He noticed it even in Draco. Draco’s cold exterior had shifted. He had shrugged off the life he had once lived and had become one of Harry’s… most treasured friends.

  
A friend that he occasionally snogged… and shagged. But a friend never the less. Everything had changed; that scar tissue had caused negative and positive changes. Draco’s friendship was a good thing… but Harry couldn’t help but feel like he wanted more. Which is not usual with him. He had felt this way about Cho, Ginny… almost every single person he’d become close to. But this was somehow different. He didn’t crave Draco like he did the others.

  
“Potter? Are you paying attention? I’m mopping the floor with your best mate.” Harry’s snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Draco’s smug voice from above him. He couldn’t help but laugh at the shade of crimson that Draco’s ears, cheeks, and nose had become.

  
“I couldn’t help but think of how fantastic this game would be if I had been invited to play.” He teases Draco, sticking his tongue out before he takes another drink of his butterbeer. He sat down beside Teddy, adjusting his hat, licking his lips.

  
“Well… maybe you shouldn’t have taken so long to find your hat.” Draco shouts back, his light blonde hair falling into his steely gray eyes.

  
“Oi! It’s my favorite hat. Why would I love my damned hat behind in this weather?” Harry shouts back before he snorts when Teddy starts eating the snow around him, quickly trying to move the snow away from him. He glances back up when he notices a pair of shoes in his peripheral vision, slowly moving his eyes further up the thin legs, stopping once he saw Draco’s grin.

  
“What…” Harry tilts his head before he feels himself being dragged upwards into Draco’s arms, his eyes widening behind his circular rims, his body leaning forwards instinctively. He gulps as Draco’s lips move closer to his, his heart race accelerating, his dark hair slowly shifting to rest in front of his eyes.

  
“You look fucking… amazing down here.” Draco whispers slowly, emphasizing each syllable, his eyes studying Harry’s face lazily. His lips slowly quirked up into a crooked and mischievous grin before he looks at the quidditch players above the two of them. His eyes shift towards Harry once more when he heard the other man’s breath hitch. \

  
“Do you want something Potter?” He taunts the smaller male, his gray eyes sparkling with amusement before he presses his lips against Harry’s, his left hand pressed against Harry’s back. He pushed Harry against himself, the kiss slowly gaining momentum, becoming heated and passionate.

  
Draco couldn’t help but think of how he didn’t want to pull away from this kiss, away from this man, away from this moment. He just wanted to close his eyes and live in it forever. His thoughts continued to bathe in the euphoria of the kiss before they suddenly shifted to something new. Something that wasn’t Draco’s lust filled feelings towards Harry- Something else.

  
“I love you…” Draco murmurs into the kiss, his fingers on his right hand brushing across Harry’s cheek until they were threaded through jet black curls. He felt Harry shift slightly before the kiss was broken. Harry’s beautiful green eyes stared at Draco until he takes in a deep breath. He shakes his head, pulling his hat off, ruffling his hair. He rubbed his chin with his free hand, ignoring the dark stubble that had appeared even after shaving the night before.  
“I love you too, yah. I love you.” He grins at Draco, pushing a stray strand of blond hair out of Draco’s face.

  
“Oh thank Merlin… I thought you two would never get that over with.” The two men jumped at the sound of Ginny’s voice. They both turned to stare at the ginger-haired female as their cheeks began to heat.

  
“Uncle Harreh and Coussie Draco love each other!” Harry couldn’t help but chuckle quietly at the sound of Teddy’s voice, soon accompanied with clapping made by Teddy’s small hands. Harry could feel Draco laughing suddenly, his head turning to look at the man he loved. He couldn’t help but smile as Draco picked up Teddy, tapping the small boy on the nose lightly, a genuine smile on his face.

  
“That we do… That we do.”


End file.
